Total Drama Flashback
by LazyAwesomeNinja
Summary: It's been six years since the end of World Tour. For some of the contestants, life couldn't be better. For others, nothing is going right. How will the decision to bring the original 22 contestants back to Camp Wawanakwa for one final season impact their lives and re-ignite old friendships, rivalries, and love?


**Author's Note- I simply woke up, inspired to write this story...to all the followers of TDM5, it has not been cancelled, but simply postponed. Unfortunately, I've lost most of my storylines and plans regarding the story, so until I can reconstruct them, the story will remain on hold.**

**In the meantime, this story is meant to be a continuation of the TD Series. In this universe, TD:ROTI never happened, and this will take place approximately 6 years after the events of TDWT. All of the characters are 23. (With the exception of Chris and Chef)  
**

**A lot can happen in 6 years.  
**

**So, without further delay, I present to you the first chapter of...  
**

**Total Drama Flashback!  
**

* * *

**Prologue: The Call**

* * *

Chris McLean stared at the piece of paper intently for a few seconds before slamming it down onto the desk with the others. "What is wrong with people, Chef?"

"Where to start," mumbled the large man, sitting in a seat opposite the table. The two looked at each other with exhaustion after scanning through countless applications.

"I mean, seriously? The Indie Chick? The Bubble Boy? The Silent One?" Chris grumbled, throwing the applications into a nearby trash bin. "We still haven't gotten any good contestants to sign up for this season, Chef. This is bad, man! The studio let us get by with doing various cooking reality shows for the past six years, but they know that the fans want more Total Drama." **[1]**

"Yeah, there ain't nobody like that old group we had," chuckled Chef. "It's a shame their contract expired."

"Don't remind me," muttered the host, taking a sip of coffee. His graying hair was more noticeable than he would like, but he still admired himself in the reflection of the coffee's surface. "Chef...I have an idea."

Chris stood up suddenly and bolted to an old file cabinet. From the highest drawer, he removed a stack of envelopes as well as an old contract paper. Wiping the dust off, he smirked as he examined the paper closely.

"Chef, we have twenty-two contestants."

* * *

_New York City, New York: Apartment  
_

* * *

Courtney Batista took a deep breath as she gazed at the mounds of paperwork at her desk. At first, she had thought that taking the job as an intern at a high-end law firm would be a great idea. She was still in law school, and hated every minute of it, so she thought that experience would ease the stress.

She was wrong.

Between the long hours and extensive work, she hardly ever had time to relax; her eyes had become filled with stress and she looked weary. Slowly, she reached for one of the sheets, but the ringing of her cell phone caught her by surprise.

"Who would be calling?" she thought to herself, holding the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

* * *

_Costa Rica: Beach_

* * *

The waves were high, the wind was perfect, and the sun could not be shining more in the eyes of Bridgette Summers, who was having the time of her life. Throwing her towel down onto the beach, she grabbed her surf board and jumped into the crystal clear water.

Although she and Geoff had been the iconic couple of Total Drama, they had broken up almost two years ago after an incident that Bridgette couldn't forget. She had been doing fine on her own, taking a break from her marine biology studies to adventure the world.

As she returned to the beach after a few more waves, she noticed that her cell phone was glowing and her familiar ringtone could be heard.

Curiously, she picked it up.

* * *

_Las Vegas, Nevada: Jack's Booze House Bar & Tavern_

* * *

"One more shot man," slurred a drunk Geoff Hardy, nearly falling out of his seat at the bar. The bartender shook his head and patted the blonde man's shoulder politely.

"I think you've had enough, you should head on home," he said, leaving Geoff to sigh.

"I miss you Bridge," he moaned, before a hiccup knocked him onto the bar's floor. As he tried to stand, a vibration in his pocket caught his attention. He immediately reached for the phone and looked at the caller ID, hoping to see Bridgette.

Instead, he saw a different number, and for whatever reason, he felt the need to answer it.

* * *

_Toronto, Ontario: Toronto Art Museum  
_

* * *

"It is a beautiful piece," remarked Gwen Valentine, admiring her own work on display. "I'd say possibly my best so far."

She was presenting a piece of artwork to a group of admirers, smiling slightly as they took photos of the peculiar piece, which featured black, red, and blue birds in the sky against a purple background.

Gwen spent most of her time drawing pictures nowadays. Although she and Duncan had kept a steady relationship after Total Drama, they eventually lost their spark and went onto different paths of life. She pursued her dream of becoming an artist, and had actually began to gather success.

Her phone began to vibrate, and she awkwardly retrieved it from her pocket.

"Excuse me for a moment," she said, stepping to the side to answer the phone. "Hello?"

* * *

_Snow Lake, Manitoba: Starbucks_

* * *

"And would you like that with foam?" asked the familiar cynical voice of Noah Greene, fully dressed in his work uniform and staring into the face of an older blonde woman that clearly couldn't decide her choice of beverage.

"Lady, it's a simple decision," Noah rolled his eyes, "Anyone with an IQ of five could figure it out."

The lady gasped angrily and immediately turned to leave. Noah shrugged and looked at the wall clock.

"I'm taking my smoke break," he told his manager, who was still fuming over the loss of a customer. Noah walked outside of the small shop and leaned against the wall, taking a drag of his cigarette. "Degrees in literature and biology and the best job I can get is a cashier at a lowly coffee shop. Isn't life great."

His cell phone caught his attention as it vibrated, and he was curious as to who would be calling him. He almost nonchalantly pressed end, but decided to take a chance and answer the call regardless.

"Hello?"

* * *

_Paris, France: Dressing Room_

* * *

"Justin, your wardrobe is almost completed," smiled the handsome model's assistant, "You ready for the show?"

"Always," remarked Justin Ramirez, preparing for yet another one of his photo shoots. He spent most of his time traveling the world as one of the top models for one of the largest agencies in Canada. He made good money, but hardly had time for anything else, and his vain attitude hadn't changed in the slightest.

"Phone call sir," said the assistant, handing the phone over to the model.

"Yeah?" asked Justin, answering the call.

* * *

_Whitehorse, Yukon: Hawthorne Mental Institution_

* * *

The white walls and lack of color in the tiny room was a boring scene in the eyes of Elizabeth Wilson, who sat at the end of her bed and stared at the bland scene with the slightest hope that it would change. It didn't.

Slowly, she stood up and walked across the room to the large dresser drawer. Beneath a variety of orange medication bottles was a photo, which she retrieved after knocking a few of the bottles over and sliding it out from beneath them.

It was a photo of the original Total Drama cast, and it made her audibly sigh. She was known as Izzy back then, but she hadn't gone by that name in years. Not since the RCMP had caught her and forced her to spend years in this institution. Almost completely under the influence of medication and depression, she was a shell of her former self.

A knock on the door jerked her out of her flashback, and she quickly jumped back into bed where she was supposed to be.

A nurse stood at the open door on the phone, staring at Izzy as she talked.

* * *

_Calgary, Alberta: Club Chill_

* * *

The sound of booming hip-hop music could be heard throughout the Canadian 24-hour club, where H-Bomb, the DJ, was starting to enjoy himself while rocking to the sound of his own beat.

"Not bad," he thought, "Considering that my equipment was stolen for the third time this month and all of this is rental gear."

His real name was Harold McGrady, but he preferred to leave that certain part of his history behind him. After his parents cut off all lines of communication with him for choosing to pursue a career in hip-hop rather than a "respectable" career, he had invested his life into hip hop, but was never really able to make it on his own, so he used his knowledge of technology to entertain club visitors.

Although he wasn't struggling for money, a part of him wished that he had chosen a different path, because he never felt that he belonged on the club scene.

In a chair beside him, he noticed his cell phone glowing and checked the number. It was unfamiliar to him, but he knew that it could be a potential employer calling about a job.

Stepping into a back room, he answered the phone.

* * *

_Iraq: Canada-U.S. Services Base_

* * *

In the desert, the small communications base had been attacked by terrorist forces. Troops from varying squads were grouping together and firing in an attempt to drive them back.

"We need a medic, stat!" called a soldier, kneeling beside an injured soldier that had been shot in the upper arm. Private First Class Combat Medic Devon Joseph, or "DJ" as most called him, hurried as quickly as he could.

"Let me get you patched up," he said, "Cover me!"

At his command, the nearby soldiers surrounded the medic and the wounded soldier, protecting them. DJ bit his lip and disinfected the wound before wrapping it and applying pressure.

Soon, the enemy forces had been driven back, and DJ raised his arms in victory along with his comrades. Suddenly, he felt the cell phone in his pocket vibrate, and rushed into the base doors to answer it, hoping to hear from his mother.

"Hello?"

* * *

_Kansas City, Missouri: Arrowhead Stadium_

* * *

It was a rainy night for Sunday Night Football, and the nationally televised game was hardly exciting; the home team Chiefs were down 41-3 to the visiting New England Patriots with a little over a minute to play.

"And it looks like the Chiefs are going to at least go for a touchdown," said the voice of the commentator, "And here comes Tyler Johnson, #12, quarterback for the Kansas City Chiefs."

Tyler Johnson stood behind his offensive line with a look of determination on his face. "Hike!"

He took a few steps back with the ball before making an easy completion and having to hurry to get everyone back in position for the next play. With only time for another play or two, he stepped back with the ball and looked down field. He launched the ball into the air with his incredible arm strength, but it was way off target. Instead of hitting the wide open receiver, it was instead intercepted.

Tyler kicked the ground in anger as the defender ran past him into the end zone for a return. 48-3, final score.

One of the sideline cheerleaders was his longtime girlfriend, Lindsay Cooper. She felt cheerful as ever, and although not as slow as she had once been, still didn't understand many things. She gave her quarterback boyfriend a long hug as he slumped to the sidelines, trying to ignore the overhead commentary.

"Wow, what a disappointing performance by Tyler Johnson."

"The seventh round draft pick hasn't been effective for this team at all."

"Maybe even the worst quarterback since Tony Romo."

Tyler buried his face in his hands and sighed heavily, his girlfriend rubbing his shoulders in comfort. As they sat together, an assistant coach tapped Tyler on the shoulder and told him he had a call. He picked up the sideline phone in exhaustion.

Lindsay, on the other hand, felt her own cell phone vibrate and removed it from her shirt to answer it. "Hello?"

* * *

_Abbotsford, British Columbia: Police Academy_

* * *

"Alright! After six brutal weeks of training, I'm proud to welcome you police cadets to the force," Leshawna Williams smiled confidently as she distributed police badges to the group of rookies she had just trained. She adjusted her police cap as she headed into the break room of the small building.

She retrieved a candy bar from the snack machine and sat down, relieved to be able to take a break. Leshawna had never planned on becoming a police officer, and wasn't even sure how she had ended up there, but she was highly praised as the youngest officer to become a successful training instructor.

Even though most of her work was within the station, such as filing reports or training cadets at the police academy, she did occasionally have an assignment on the streets, and it sometimes made her uncomfortable. Her attitude and 'take charge' mentality turned out to be a useful asset in her line of work, however.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of her ringtone. Hesitantly, she answered.

* * *

_Ottawa, Ontario: University of Ottawa Dorm Room  
_

* * *

"Pizza! Oh yeah!" shouted a rather large fellow, guzzling a can of beer and shoving pizza into his mouth. His name was Owen Gordon, and he was in the middle of the fourth heavy college party this week. He laughed loudly as his college friends began to pour beer over each other and the music got cranked up louder.

"Man, this is the life!" shouted Owen, pumping his fist as two girls began to hug and kiss each other and more pizza arrived. Although he had done well in college, he practically refused to leave; he constantly changed his major and stayed for additional pointless semesters that his parents were paying for.

Owen just loved the life, and he had hardly changed at all since Total Drama.

As the large boy began to take his shirt off and dance on top of a table, his phone began to ring. Afraid that it might be his parents calling, he quickly went into a closet where the noise wasn't as loud.

Ignoring the complaining couple in the closet making out, he answered. "Yellow?"

* * *

_Vancouver, British Columbia: Recreational Center and Gym  
_

* * *

With each barbell she lifted, Eva Tyson reminded herself that although her life wasn't quite going as planned, she was still strong. As she set the barbells back in their position, she took a moment to adjust her wheelchair.

After a skiing accident left her paralyzed from the waist down, Eva's anger issues seemed to surprisingly subside. She practically lost it all: her athletic scholarship, her invitation to the junior Olympics, and her job as a fitness instructor.

Now, she spent her time working at a recreational center for the physically disabled, and it was something that she genuinely enjoyed doing. She kept in shape too, the best that she could. For the first time in her life, she had to learn to depend on others.

She reached for her cell phone, planning to call her sister to come pick her up from the gym; before she could, however, an incoming call caught her by surprise.

"Hello?"

* * *

_Arcola, Saskatchewan: Old Town Inn_

* * *

The simple bar room was serene, the melody of an acoustic guitar melody ringing throughout. After taking a short break, smoking a cigarette, and adjusting the fedora atop his head, the musician returned to his stool and resumed playing.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
_

_And I don't even need your love  
_

_But you treat me like a stranger and it feels so rough  
_

Trent Smith was getting into the motion of playing and smiled slightly. Several patrons from the bar threw money in his tip jar, applauding his performance. Many even wondered why he settled for playing in such a low place with his kind of talent.

"I almost made it big once," he would often tell people, "But there was one thing that held me back."

He never quite said what that one thing was, but it didn't matter to him that he wasn't famous; he was perfectly fine with playing in a small-town bar living off of tips.

Just as soon as he began another song, the musician's phone rang, and he paused for a moment to check his phone, setting the guitar down and listening intently as he answered.

* * *

_Bahamas: Cruise Ship_

* * *

"It was really easy, actually," bragged a short twenty-three year old, putting his arm around a girl that kissed him on the cheek. He blushed, chuckling. After another sip of pineapple juice, he dived into the pool.

He emerged soon after, drying himself off with a towel and walking over to stare over the edge of the cruise ship.

"Man, this is the life," chuckled Cody Anderson, smiling with the noticeable gap in his teeth that made him easily recognizable. With the towel over his shoulder, he walked across the deck.

Cody had won a million dollars on Jeopardy, and was enjoying every minute of it. Although he considered that it would be smarter to invest the money, he felt like living like a king for once. Either way, he had his job as a technical assistant for Apple to fall back on regardless.

He was still single though, and he had learned that while money can buy love, it's not real love.

He pondered this, staring at the women standing around him, until he noticed that his phone, lying on a nearby table, indicated a phone call. He cleared his throat and answered.

"Hello?"

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan: Tokyo Fashion Show_

* * *

"And presenting her brand new line, Katie Kissinger!"

After hearing her cue, Katie walked out onto the runway, grinning. "Thank you so much! I want this new clothing line to be reflective of all of my hard work and effort put into making this happen. It really is a dream come true."

Models walked out shortly after, showing off colorful shirts and shorts that drew a generally positive response from the crowd. With a sigh of relief, Katie stepped backstage to celebrate that her six months of work weren't completely hated.

"Take that, Sadie," she sneered quietly, referring to her former best friend. Although they had remained friends long after Total Drama, a chain of events had lead to Sadie leaving her best friend because "she was being held back".

Katie personally thought that Sadie had become egotistical and hadn't talked to her in years. It still hurt sometimes to think about losing her best friend, but Katie's career in fashion kept her pretty occupied regardless.

A vibration in her pocket surprised her for a moment, but she regained composure and answered the call.

* * *

_Santa Monica, California: Apartment_

* * *

Sadie Sawyer admired her appearance in the mirror a little too often, and found herself doing it yet again. She smiled as she opened her refrigerator and removed a small cup of yogurt. Low fat, of course.

After Total Drama, Sadie had joined a very successful weight loss group and ultimately received an entire makeover with the help of her friend Katie. Shortly after, however, she began to feel as if she no longer needed her friend.

She took a spoonful of the yogurt and contemplated; over the past year she had tried different things, from being a backup dancer to acting to auditioning for singing competitions. She knew that she had the body to be successful, but still wasn't sure how.

Sadie was stubborn, through; she refused to take or ask for any advice. Currently, she was working at a pharmacy, and although she didn't make much, she knew it was only temporary.

Her familiar "Call Me Maybe" ringtone was heard from across the room, and she hurried to retrieve her phone, thinking that a possible talent scout of some sort might be calling. Hopeful, she answered it.

* * *

_Hampton, New Brunswick: Miller Family Farm_

* * *

For the small-town farmer Ezekiel Miller, Total Drama had been a nightmare. After reaching a feral state in the show's final season, it had taken him almost three years to recover with the help of rehab and counseling. Although a part of him hoped to go to college, his parents preferred that he stay and work on the farm.

He finished tying up the hay and took a moment to wipe the sweat from his forehead. At twenty-three, he sometimes wished desperately to get away from things for a while, but there hadn't been an opportunity.

He stopped his work when he noticed his mom standing at the door, waving to him. "Ezekiel, telephone for you!"

Confused, the prairie farmer rushed into the house to answer the phone.

* * *

_Pasadena, Newfoundland: Chad's Auto Shop_

* * *

A greasy, dirty young man emerged from beneath the Mustang, coughing. He stood and wiped his face with a towel, looking at the remaining work he had to do. After changing the oil filter, he decided that he'd replace the battery.

Duncan Matthews had been working as a mechanic for about a year. He had started college with the intent to major in architecture, but found himself without money to keep paying for tuition. So after two years, he dropped out to work and save up to go to school later on.

Although he tried to do the right thing, he struggled with drugs and gambling for a short time and lost a lot of money, including money his parents had given him to help him get through school.

Now, he was clean and working every day to make sure that he wouldn't be a mechanic the rest of his life.

As he cleaned the battery, he heard his cell phone on the table nearby. Initially choosing to ignore it, he figured that he might as well answer it in the event that it was a customer.

"Hello, Chad's Auto Shop, this is Duncan, how may I help you?"

* * *

_Sidney, British Columbia: Sidney Veterinary Services_

* * *

The face of the beaten, bleeding puppy was enough to make almost anyone cry, but Bethany Dawson knew she had a job to do. She was the most determined veterinarian at the clinic, always doing her best to save the animals.

At the same time, however, she grew more and more depressed upon seeing brutally injured kittens and puppies day after day. The work was taking a toll on her, but she knew that would be the case when she decided to become a veterinarian.

Graduating early, Beth was younger than most veterinarians, too. Despite knowing this, her superiors always have her the worst cases: the neglected ones, the ones found lying in the street...

Simply the thought of it made her sick, but she swallowed her personal feelings at the job every day to help the animals the best she could. And when it came to having to put them down...well, it hurt her the most.

After bandaging the abandoned pup, he was taken to another room for x-rays. Beth sighed in relief. Her shift was almost over.

Before she could leave, however, her phone rang unexpectedly; she thought that it might be one of her friends, but they knew not to call her on the job. She slowly held the phone up to her ear to listen. "Hello?"

* * *

_Oak Lake, Manitoba: Blair Family Home_

* * *

In the clean, nicely arranged living room, soothing music could be heard, and Heather Blair sat on the couch across from a crib containing her one-year old child. The child was sleeping, and Heather leaned back in the seat to close her eyes.

She thought about the day that she found out she was pregnant; her life had changed. She had to drop out of school and move in with her parents, who were angry but at least supportive.

To make matters even more difficult, the child's father was an arrogant jerk that disappeared soon after he heard the news. He and Heather had a brief affair, but the result was more unexpected than Heather could ever imagine.

Occasionally, she would think back to her days on Total Drama, and how she won the third season but received no money; she really wished she had that money now, because she was working two jobs at two different fast food restaurants to take care of the child.

At that very moment, her cell phone vibrated; she thanked herself for putting it on silent because of how difficult it had been to get her daughter to sleep. She walked out of the room for a moment, answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Did you just say Total Drama?"

* * *

**And there you have the first chapter. Any surprises?**

**Some people changed for the good, but quite a few haven't had the best luck in life. Will that change with the show?  
**

**I know I didn't go into detail with the characters' appearances; I will describe that when they arrive at the island in the next chapter. Also, notice that I didn't go too deep into some characters' backgrounds. Trust me, a lot will be revealed throughout the story, and a lot of questions will be answered regarding the contestants and their lives in the six year time skip.**

**[1]- This is a reference to the characters Zoey, Cameron, and Silent B from TDROTI. No hate intended, honest! Zoey is one of my favorites from that season actually.**

**Hope you guys keep reading, because I have great plans for this story!  
**

**See you next chapter  
**

**-LAN  
**


End file.
